When Mike Met Celia
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: 'Midquel' They started off just working in the Mail Room, and then soon become the biggest Scare Team Monsters Incorporated had ever seen... how did Mike and Sulley, the most unlikely pair of monsters, work their way up to the top... Perhaps with a bit of help, some flirty faces and bitter jealousy.
1. Roommates

**Wooow new fandom to write about :)**

**I'm surprised no ones really written a story about this really, I thought it was pretty original. Plus the spelling and grammar would have been a lot better, but sadly that's the downfall of me writing something.**

**Oh well, here it goes. One can only hope for approval.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"This is it, this the place buddy, what do ya think?" the small green monster shouted with so much excitement as he and his best friend walked through the door of what was now officially their apartment. It was pretty spacious considering how shabby it looked. There were a few cracks in the walls, some of the doors were hanging off it's hinges and the sound of sirens could be heard from outside.

The blue monster looked around, taking in all of these little details and then looking back at his friend who was near point of explosion from excitement.

"So do you like it? Tell me you like it. You do, I can see it written all over your face!" the smaller monster rambled, jumping over to Sulley and shaking his arm frantically for a response. The look he could however 'see' was not one of somebody 'liking it'.

Sulley placed his bags down onto the ground and took a few steps forward, once again looking around. "Mike... this place is a dump" he confessed, turning around to face his much smaller friend. To his surprise, the smile was still plastered upon his face, "I know, but it's _our_ dump!" he expressed before jumping up widely and sitting on one of his packed boxes.

Sulley sighed, knowing that once again he had been ripped off. "Mikey-" he had started sternly, only to be cut off suddenly when the cyclops jumped off the box and raced towards one of the frail doors. "And look look look- See! Ta Da" he cheered, opening up the door and presenting a small room with one rusty looking bed. A small drip could be heard and seen falling from the ceiling and landing in a large puddle, right in the center of the cold looking mattress.

The smile was still plastered on Mike's face, despite the intimidating glare he was receiving from Sulley. "You got to be kidding me? Where's the other bedroom?" The blue monster snarled. A look of desperation suddenly appeared on Mike's face as his brow turned upwards and an awkward laughter pushed passed his lips. "Well, buddy, it's only a... one bedroom" he confessed.

"What?!" Sulley growled. "-But! I figured that one of us could have the bedroom and the other could uhh... usethekitchen" he muttered lowly. The blue monster's eyes widened slowly as he feared the worst. He quickly walked out of the room and waited for the cyclops to join him after shutting the door. "What's wrong with the kitchen?" he asked accusingly.

"Nothing, nothing..." Mike defended, only to be glared down at until he confessed, like a child accused of stealing. He took a small breath before walking to the other side of the apartment towards the kitchen door and opening it to reveal what was inside.

"Oh Mike..." Sulley groaned, throwing his head down in frustration. Inside the already tiny room was nothing more then a bucket filled with moldy potatoes and an old over used cooking grill.

With a look that showed he was ready to kill, Sulley slammed the door closed and turned back to his nervous friend. Mike rocked himself on his heels and held his hands together innocently while desperately trying to avert the others death glare. He gulped knowing that another word could probably get him killed, but spoke anyway, all still with a smile. "O-okay so it's not... not perfect.."

"Not perfect!? You told me this place was better then a palace!" Sulley yelled, stepping a foot closer. Mike responded by finally giving up on his smile and taking a frantic step back from his friends out burst. "I know, I know. I'm sorry okay. Sulley I really am..." he tried to explain. "Come on Sulley, we've been talking about getting a place in the city ever since we took job's in the Mail Room. This is what we wanted! Right?" Mike argued, chasing his friend around as he paced back and forth. Sulley finally stopped and stared the smaller monster down, "Yes, it is! But I said we should wait until we were older and could afford something descent! This is not descent Mike!" he responded, pointing his big hand out as if to show the room to him. "Okay okay, but we are older though. I mean, you're twenty, I'm nineteen... It's about time we moved out from our parents house" the cyclops reasoned, his hopes getting up as the thought that this might be enough to get him out of the dog house.

"Hey, I had a pretty sweet deal staying at home. I got all my meals payed for me, I didn't have to pay rent, my parents were always there to support me and my room was awesome!" the bigger monster said, remembering how nice his parents house was. That was the advantage of coming from a rich well known family.

Mike took a moment to just stare at him, before he exploded himself, "Well if it was so great then why did you agree to move in the first place?" he yelled, stamping his foot like a kid. His reply was simple, but loud; "Because you said this place was better then a palace!"

The argument ended with the both of them groaning at each other, turning their backs and crossing their arms.

It took a moment, but Mike eventually let his anger go and breathed out a heavy sigh, "It's all we can afford" he confessed lowely.

Sulley's face softened after hearing this, he turned around only to be met with the pitiful look on Mike's face. "But we made a savings fund, we've been saving money for a place ever since we first took job's, and that was two years ago. What happened to all the money?"

"We spent it okay" Mike snapped, "After we put all the money away, we forgot to leave anything left for ourselves. So every night when we go out for a drink, we end up getting drunk and end up buying rounds for everyone in the bar. That's where our money went Sul!" he finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Well yeah... but surely..." Sulley started to mumble, he silenced himself and took a moment to work out the math in his head. "Woaw... we really are broke" he concluded, thinking of the many times he and his friend had gone for a night out, taking advantage of their spare cash, and then of their beloved fund money.

"You know, prior to the new promotion we got, maybe we should quit drinking" the blue monster suggested halfheartedly. The smaller of the two laughed inwardly, "You think? My mom's already said for Christmas she's getting me a new liver" he joked.

Sulley took a moment to work something else out instead, something that only just occurred to him. "Wait... this whole 'desperate for our own place' thing doesn't have anything to do with your parents does it?" he asked suspiciously.

Mike's eye grew completely wide before a look of guilt spread across his face "... well..."

"Mike!" Sulley groaned once again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the cyclops cried, falling to his knees and grabbing the older ones arm. "If we'd of waiting for a few more paychecks we could have gotten a place that was actually livable!" he yelled, once again completely annoyed, "But instead you blow what little money we have on this dump! Now we'll have to wait ages to get something better" he complained, ignoring the fact that Mike had completely buried his face in his arm. "I'm sorry, but I was desperate!" he cried, eventually releasing his hold on the other. "You don't know what it's like living with my mother! I mean sure as soon as you come over she's all sweet and kind and bakes things, but as soon as you leave, it's hell!"

"Don't you think you've exaggerated this a little?" Sulley asked while rolling his eyes. He walked to one of the boxes and took a seat, only for the cyclops to follow shortly. "No I'm serious! That woman was never meant to be a mother! Everyday when you go home from work, what does your mom ask you? '_How was your day honey?_'" he impersonated sweetly, much to Sulley's irritation. "My mom however? '_So have you done anything worth while today or did you just waist someone's pay check?_' I'm telling you Sulley, she's horrible! Nothing I do is good enough, even when I got accepting into Monsters University! She actually told me not to bother because I would just be taking a seat away from a real Scarer."

"Well, you know... she did kinda have a point" Sulley shrugged.

Mike just stared at him, not completely sure on how to respond. He settled with giving him the stink eye, "Okay first of all; Ouch! Second of all, that's not the point. For the past month she's been on my case about only working as a catering boy and I'm sick of it. I had to leave Sul... but I couldn't do it alone. You understand, right? I mean, I don't expect you to forgive me... yet, but you at least understand why I did it, right?" he pushed, desperate for any sign that they were still okay, and that he wasn't going to get his horns snapped off during the night.

Sulley knew there was no point in continuing this petty argument, after all his friend was desperate... and he did agree to move in, despite Mike's lies of the place.

He couldn't help but crack a small smile at the pleading face of his best friend, he was simply begging to be let off the hook, to know he didn't have to grovel or worship the ground Sulley stood upon. The blue monster knew he had the perfect chance to have some fun, to get revenge and maybe get a slave for the next day or two... but he wasn't that kind of person anymore.

Instead he viciously threw his arm around the green monster and dug his knuckles into the top of his head. "Hey cut it out ya big dope" Mike laughed, quickly pushing himself away from the took a moment just to laugh, before neither of them knew what to say.

"Are we good?" Mike asked, just for final reassurance; in case Sulley wasn't actually being friendly but was trying to kill him horribly. "Of course we are you beach ball! You just owe me one, that's all" the other replied before standing up and lifting some of the boxes up with him.

"I owe you one? What about what you did to me in the Scare Games?" Mike said accusingly while following the bigger monster as he walked towards the closet door. Sulley rolled his eyes and sighed, "How many times are you going to punish me with that, I said sorry. Besides I got you out of the human world" he finished before standing in front of the door patiently while the other carried on. "Big deal, I'm the one who came up with the plan to get us out in the first place, all you did was get stuck on a cliff."

"Yeah, but you needed me to complete your plan didn't you? Haha! So therefore, you owe me" Sulley said with victory. Mike however growled to himself when realising he had been beating.

Discarding their conversation, Sulley opened up the closet door and walked inside with the pile of boxes. However his whole body just froze when he saw the actual room.

It was big... very big! The room was bigger then the kitchen and bedroom put together... It even had a closet on the other end of the room.

Something wasn't right, a closet in a closet?

"Mike!" Sulley called over, placing the boxes down. He waited until he saw his friend walk into the room. "What's up Sul- woaw this is a big closet" Mike admired upon seeing the large room. "Mike are you sure this is a one bed-roomed apartment?" the blue monster asking, once again feeling his blood temperature rising as the feeling that once again they were going to get into a spat.

"Of course it is, hold on" Mike said, making his new roommate wait as he rushed out the room. He came back holding a few pieces of paper and showed the one on top to Sulley, which was the schematics of the apartment. "You see, shows you right there. Kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, closet" he said, while pointing to their outlines on the paper. Sulley raised his brow in confusion. There was othing strange about the schematics however, no he was mostly confused because none of those rooms matched up to the ones Mike pointed at. "Let me see that" Sulley said, taking it from the others hands. He held it up to have a proper good look... what he saw however was far from good.

"Mike this isn't a closet! It's a master bedroom!" Sulley snapped, looking at the outlines. To make matters even worse, the apartment was twice as big then they had originally though. Now Sulley really was angry.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it's a closet, the place only has one bedroom" Mike snapped back, only to have the paper shoved in his face. "Look at it properly ya thicko, the rooms even have their names on it, see? The kitchen is on the other side of the apartment! What we went into was the closet next door to it!" Sulley pointed out, before placing an open hand over his face. Mike took the schematics back and stared at it while Sulley simply went on, "Mike, this is a rundown three bedroom apartment. Those are crazy expensive to get in the city! You said you were only going to look for something small!"

He paced the floor back and forth, with worries and dread going through his mind, "H-how are we even able to afford this? I mean you got the schematics wrong, what if you got the price wrong as well!" he panicked. "No no, see, it's in our price range" Mike reassured while taking out another piece of paper from the pile and handing it over.

Sulley snatched it from his hands and quickly scanned through it. As his eyes scanned along the lines, his lip suddenly flared into a twitch. He had to restrain himself from ripping the piece of paper to shreds once he noticed the stupid mistake his friend had made.

"Mike" he said in almost a sing song voice, he turned back to look at his friend with a deep, forceful smile planted onto his face. To which Mike gulped. "The total amount that we had..." Sulley started, as if it was nothing important. He waited for the smaller one to respond, despite shuffling awkwardly on his feet, "Yes?"

"You put it down... as the DEPOSIT!" he roared, almost pouncing onto the smaller monster. Mike actually fell to the ground with a startled scream, to which after Sulley growled at him.

"No, no, no, no... T-That was the payment... Give me that!" Mike cried, desperately snatching the paper back.

Sulley walked up to the side of the wall and slammed his head against it, hard. "I don't believe it, I don't! You put all our savings down for the deposit, and now we have to pay off the rest of it with our paychecks... How could you be so stupid?" the monster cried.

His answer suddenly became clear to him when he saw the smaller of the two attempt to read what was on that piece of paper. The only trouble was, was that he was squinting an awful lot... and he was holding the paper upside down.

"Mike... why are you doing that?" Sulley asked, sounding like there was a human child in the room, as he now feared the worst. The green monster looked up to the other and stared at him for no more then a second. He then found the floor to be more interesting. "Well... I think I know the problem" he started, his voice nearly breaking.

"What did you do?" Sulley asked, spitting every word he spoke. This did not make it any easier for the cyclops as he slowly backed up to one of the boxes. He put down the pieces of papers and started undoing the top box. He rummaged for a little while before slowly lifting out a pair of large one eyed glasses "... I forgot to wear these" he confessed in a high pitched tone.

"You're blind!?" Sulley cried out angrily at his friend for not telling him before, though mostly because of his stupidity for not thinking to wearing his glasses when buying an apartment.

"I usually wear contacts, but I lost them sometime last week" Mike said, desperately trying to defend himself.

"I'm not completely blind, I just can't read..."

If Sulley had ears, then steam would be blowing right out of them.

He. Was. Mad.

"I'm gonna give you three seconds" the bigger monster snarled.

Mike had to take a moment to think, but finally caught on as he heard his friend start to count down. Before he had a chance to get to one, the cyclops dropped everything, ran out of the apartment, and raced all the way down the street, all the while with his best friend chancing closely behind.


	2. Dinner And A Show

**Okay, hopefully now I'll be able to get more into the story and whatnot, hopefully it wont be as long as the first chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

"Look I spoke to the housing agency and explained what happened. They agreed to lower our rent every month but our contract will be expanded with just a little bit more interest" the small green cyclops explained as he and his roommate walked side by side. It was early in the morning, and not many people were to be seen walking the streets of Monstropolis. Businesses kept open as usual, but with the heavy rain falling from the skies, stores were nearly empty.

It was days like this that most monsters couldn't find the will power to get up out of bed, Wazowski and Sullivan included. Unfortunately for them, their work had now officially became too vital for them to miss, especially if they were going to keep the apartment.

Although, the thought of packing everything up and going back to their parents was rather tempting considering the work that needed to be done on the place.

"So what's the plan now then? We can't exactly leave the place as it is for long, it was freezing last night" Sulley pointed out, though not without glaring at the smaller monster accusingly. Mike could only roll his eye as he once again saw that he was still not forgiven. "Gee what scared you this morning? Anyone would think you slept on a pile of boxes" he teased with the smallest hint of amusement in his smile.

The completely drenched monster stopped in his tracks angrily, "That's because I did! We can't spend every night like that Mike, you starting kissing my hand _again_!" he snapped agitatedly, putting emphasis on the last word, only for Mike to snap back "_Hey_! I can't help it if you're comfortable!"

A clap of thunder sliced through the grey sky and the rain only fell heavier. Sulley was now twice as heavy as he should have been, due to the mass amount of wet fur he now had to lug around on his back. Mike wasn't so much affected by the wetness, it was more of the cold wind that was the problem for him. Sadly, as due to recent cutbacks, Mike couldn't afford the car he so badly wanted, and because none of them though to bring an umbrella with them, this is how they were left to walk to work; Cold, drenched and completely bitter.

"Okay look, we didn't exactly get the best deal, and yes I'll agree that was mostly my fault..." Mike said in a low voice. Sulley could only snort arrogantly, "Mostly?"

"Point being!" Mike continued, ignoring the bigger monster, "We get payed in a few days and we still have a bit of money for food. What we're gonna do is use your paycheck for the rent, while mine will go towards groceries and doing the place up. I'm afraid we're really gonna have to make a few cut backs buddy..." he admitted, while rubbing his arms in his hands as a useless attempt for warmth. Sulley however, had given up long ago at staying dry, if anything though, he spoke exactly as he looked - Miserable.

"Fine, that's fine" he mumbled, not bothering to look at anything and keeping himself in a sour mood.

Mike, being quick to notice, offered him a reassuring smile, "Come on big guy, things will get better. They always do right?" he said in a tone that was too cheery for this kind of day. Despite everything though, Sulley looked down at his friend, and raised his brow as if challenging him to explain.

Mike's smile could only go wider as he suddenly knew the perfect thing to say to make this right. "Besides, we might be living in a dump and everything, but think about what it means... You don't have to put up your aunt any more when she come over on Sundays. _'James, you gotta bit'a source on yo face, let me scratch it off'_" the small monster joked, putting on a low raspy voice with a New Jersey accent, biting his top lip with his lower teeth and clawing his sharp nails into the air.

Despite all the bitterness he felt, Sulley let everything go and burst into a fit of laughter. "Okay, I'll admit, that's one of the good things about this" he chuckled frantically, while clutching a hand to his aching stomach. Mike's couldn't stop himself now, he was in the zone, "You sure you wont miss her pal? You know I think it's kinda sweet when she says: '_It ain't comin' off, all I sees is blood fallin from yo's face. Gimme a sec and I'll sand paper it off for yo_'" he mocked once again, rubbing his face ruffly as a gesture. Sulley lost himself as he toppled to his knees, completely loosing his voice in laughter.

"Ah Mike, you might be a little screw ball at times, but you sure know how to make a guy laugh" Sulley breathed, wiping a small tear from his eye and giving the small monster a pat on the back.

"What can I say, I'm a natural born comedian" Mike boasted, feeling rather proud of his little talent. Perhaps the day wasn't going to be as bad as it looked after all...

**xXx**

It wasn't long until the clock stroked the hour of twelve and the bell rang all around the entire factory. On the scare floors, a few of the assistants finished off last minute paperwork, while others chose to simply leave it for later. They ejected all their current doors after all the Scarers finished their work and went about as normal.

There was only one more door left, that was still currently in use. The assistant for that station stayed by the side of the scream container and watched as the canister filled to the top while the sounds of a small girl screaming echoed through the room. The small fuzzy monster smiled lightly and waited as the Scarer opened up the door from inside and walked out with not so much as a glance to his direction. "Hey Franky, we did some good work today huh?" the smaller of the two asked, trying to lift their spirits a bit.

The Scarer turned his head slightly before walking over to the desk and sitting himself down. The assistant ejected the door and did what he needed before going to his partners side and placing a tentacle hand on his arm, "Whats up buddy? You're not still going through your midlife crisis are ya?" he asked, though not with as much sympathy as he intended. Frank simply looked at him and took into account that the guy was smiling at him, "This is seriously Ricky!" he cried, pulling his arm away from the other ones touch. "I've been doing this job for twenty years and I'm sick of it. Every day it's get up, scare kids, go home. Get up, scare kids, go home. What is the point of it? Seriously, what does it even mean?" he expressed and finished with a heavy sigh.

Ricky was at loss for words, there was nothing he could say that he hadn't said before. Remind him he was a top Scarer? Done that. Tell him how kids look up to him? Done. There was nothing he could say...

"Hey... Why don't we go to lunch with the guys huh? We'll have a chat and then maybe we could talk to Waternoose about your problem. Who knows, maybe he'll send you on vacation" the smaller monster offered, trying to make everything better.

Frank looked down at him, as if trying to figure out what he had just said. In the end however, he just smiled and stood up, "I guess that sounds good" he said before he and Ricky left the scare floor.

"Don't worry about it Frank, just take every minute as it comes... besides, I heard their doing soup today" Ricky chimed as they walked together to the cafeteria. Frank couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he had to admit his assistant did get on his nerve at the worst of times, but his devotion was none the less. "Well I did hear a journalist was coming in today, so I guess I wouldn't mind getting in there before the other Scarers do" the blue monster mumbled to himself. "Now you see, that's the kind of spirit that makes you the best" Ricky sucked up once more just as the two monsters made their way into the cafeteria.

"Trust me, everything will be... fine?"

Both monsters had to stop in their tracks, their eyes wide with sock as they scanned the cafeteria room.

All the employees were gathered around the canteen in complete awe and amazement. A few monsters cheered with excitement while others simply clapped with enjoyment.

"W-what... what's going on?" Frank asked, not to anyone particularly, but his question was still answered by another Scarer. "Boy Franky, you have _got_ to see these two, their insane!" the Scarer said before running off and pushing through the crowed.

Frank was now even more curious then before. He and Ricky rushed to the crowd of gathering monsters and found a place where they both could see the big excitement.

Behind the canteen, a big blue furry monster was balancing pots and pans all up and down his arms as a small green round monster took them from the cupboards and threw them into the air for the other to catch. When Sulley had the most he could carry, he flex his muscles in order bounce the pans off his arms and onto the counters.

Mike then jumped up onto the work table and watched as Sulley grabbed different kinds of vegetables. They gave each other a signal before Sulley threw three different veggies in Michael's direction, waiting as the small monster caught each one before throwing them back at him.

All the monsters cheered and praised them as they watched the two juggle the vegetables back to each other, quickly throwing more into the mix until they were juggling about ten different food items between them. The cheering only got louder as Mike picked up a cutting knife and threw it into their little stunt. Sulley caught it without so much as a sweat and threw it right back, but not before adding in another knife of his own.

They continued entertaining the crowd for a bit longer before Mike passed everything back to Sulley, who this time, instead of throwing them back, threw them into the air. He kept the knives however and put them down on the table. He then used the advantage that his hands were so huge to catch each veg as they fell down, five in each hand.

He held them up with a cheer of his own, making the crowed go wild as they applauded the two who took a modest bow.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the big finally!" Sulley yelled out, once again sending the monsters in a state of excitement.

Mike took that moment to jump off the table and onto the ground as he waited for his cue. Everyone went silent as Sulley grabbed the knives from the table and threw them into the air. A wave of gasps echoed about as they watched the knives spin around until the blade was pointing right down to Sullivan's head. A few monsters screamed as they watched the knives pummel down, until they were no more then a few inches away from his scalp. Suddenly Mike jumped onto Sulley's right shoulder and swiped the knives right out of the air before anything more could happen.

The room once again filled with cheering as both monsters smiled, neither one had broken so much as a sweat, which was probably the most impressive thing of all, at least to Frank it was. The two looked so confident in what they were doing, they actually looked smug while doing it. They knew exactly what the crowd wanted and they were going to give it.

The same was applied for the next part, as Mike place a foot on the side of Sulley's head and announced in a loud voice, "You ain't seen nothing yet people! Go for it Sull!" thus getting the crowed even more pumped. He braced himself with a knife in each hand while Sulley grabbed a vegetable, one at a time, threw it a little then bounced them about on his arms, each one after the other before he flexed once again and threw all ten up high into the air. As they came down, Mike was there ready, dicing each one up into tiny small squares, leaving it up to Sulley to grab hand fulls at a time and throw them into the soup filled trays. They did this in just a matter of a few seconds before each one had been discarded into the soups. Just to top things off, Mike and Sulley grabbed the salts and peppers and sprinkled them along the trays before once again taking their respected bows.

Frank couldn't even hear himself think with all the uproar the other monsters caused. He was even pushed out the crowd as monsters rushed around in order to congratulate and praise the two that had just pulled off the biggest lunch routine the company had ever seen.

It was the most incrediblist thing he had ever seen, it was beyond amazing... yet Frank couldn't understand why he wasn't cheering along with the others. Was he really in such a slump that he couldn't be happy for the success of someone lesser then him? Or was it the two themselves? There was something about them... something that he just couldn't put his claw on... especially the little green guy.

"Franky, the journalist!" Ricky pointed out, grabbing his friends arm and pointing to a snake like woman who was taking photo's of the two monsters as they served lunch to the crowd.

"Excuse me mam" Frank started, ignoring his assistant and approaching the woman who apparently hadn't heard him, or was just ignoring him, as she carried on taking photo's. "Hey there, I'm Frank Mccay, Top Scarer. Rumor had it you were looking for a story-" he started politely.

"Yeah yeah, whatever big shot. Thanks for the offer, but I think I just found myself a story right here" she said, not so much as even glancing at him before walking off towards the two and catching their attention by introducing herself.

Frank just couldn't believe what just happened, how that woman had just brushed him off as nothing... His interview taken away by two cafeteria boys who threw knives around...

Maybe... his spot light really was over. Maybe it was his time to pass the hat down, kinda like what he did all those years ago, when that kid sneaked through the door-

His eyes instantly shot open wide as he stared at the small green monster who talked frantically to the big blue guy and journalist next to him.

It was him! It was the kid! The one that looked up to him with complete amazement, the one that wanted nothing more then to see him do a real scare that he stupidly risked his life and snuck into the human world, just to watch him. The kid that decided he wanted to be a Scarer as soon as he gave him the MU hat that he loved so much!

It was him, twelve years later and working in Monsters Incorporated itself. Why as a cater boy, he wasn't sure... but he supposed that didn't really matter right now, at least he didn't do too bad for himself, especially after putting on _that_ show.

Frank just couldn't help but feel the small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Who knows... Maybe his job wasn't so meaningless after all.

* * *

**More still to come, but for now that will have to do :)**

**Please leave a review xx**


	3. School Trip

**Another update, woohoo.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sulley wiped the sweat off his brow and took a moment to step beck and examine his work. He couldn't help but feel pride in himself for what he had done. He had gotten up out of his make believe bed at 3 o'clock in the morning to get a drink, but before he knew it he was wide awake and plastering all the walls in the apartment. He didn't know why he had decided to do it then, it was just a sudden urge which he decided to act upon.

Half way through and he was to the point of exhaustion, and was almost on his way back to bed, though fortunately the newly discovered holy grail in his life, named coffee, had helped him pull though and he had completed a much needed to do job. It looked good, really good, it was a lot warmer now as well. All the place needed was a nice paint coat, some new flooring, a few things replaced here and there, some furnishings and then he and Mike would be getting their money's worth.

Speaking of whom, Sulley perked up suddenly and turned around when he head the sound of a door knob turning.

Deciding that he wanted his moment of praise now, the big monster stood proud and tall with his arms stretched out wide to show off the amazing work he had done all night.

He waited as Mike pulled his bedroom door open and ran out of the small room. An eager smile was wide on his face and Sulley thought he knew why. "Tada!" he cheered, showing off the walls with pride, already imagining the cyclops would say. However, all he got was blank, nothing, not even a glace as Mike pushed passed him and ran out the door.

Sulley's face dropped and his arms dropped to his sides as he watched his roommate go, realising he had just been well and truly rejected. "You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled angrily, grabbing the towel he had draped over his shoulder and throwing it to the ground in a fit. He dropped himself onto the floor and sat there with his head down with a pout and his arms crossed sulkily. He stayed that way for minutes until he heard the door once again throw itself open with a loud bang. The small round monster suddenly appeared in front of him out of nowhere, without so much as even a warning, which caused the bigger monster to fall backwards with a sharp yelp.

"Sulley!" Mike sang out loudly with excitement. He quickly grabbed the others large hand with his two small ones and used all his strength to pull him back up off the ground. He then wasted no time to smack the days local paper in his face.

"We did it, we actually did it! Their calling us the greatest Team Act to walk the streets of Monstropolis since the Walking Paper Chain monster!" he cheered, shacking on the spot like he was ready to explode. Sulley quickly grabbed the newspaper from his face and read the headlines for himself. On the front was a photo of him and Mike serving soup to the other employees, above were the words 'Soup'er Team' before the article below talked about the amazing stunt they pulled off and their careers at Monsters Incorporated so far.

A smile was quickly forming on Sulley's face also as he jumped up into the air and landed on his feet. "This is incredible Mikey, she actually said that we'll be making it to the top soon" he cheered, now just as excited as the other. "What did I tell ya? Huh? And you said that little trick would be stupid, it sure got that journalists attention" the cyclops said smugly with his hands on his hips. "Why did I ever doubt you?" Sulley smiled, digging his knuckles lightly into the others head, only to be swatted away. He stared at the newspaper a little longer before handing it back.

"Boy I can just imagine work today. Seriously we are gonna be big! Seriously, everyone's gonna be - Oh hey the walls have been plastered" Mike commented, suddenly noticing the newly done walls.

Sulley's pride came flowing back as soon as his work had finally been noticed. He crossed his arms over and smiled smugly, his own moment of glory finally due. "Well you say I just lay about all the time, I figured I could chip in for once and do something useful. What do you think?" he asked, watching as the cyclops looked around.

"Impressive..." Mike whistled, taking in all the work that had been done in one night, "How long did it take ya?"

"I've been up since 3" Sulley said before stretching his arms and yawning loudly. "I'm completely beet. I'm gonna go back to bed for a bit" he said, waving him off and walking to his room. "Uh Sull... we have work today?" the other reminded.

Sulley stopped in his tracks and raised his brow, "No we don't, it's Saturday."

"Nooooo, it's Friday" Mike corrected, making his way to the front door and holding it open. "Ughhh!" Sulley groaned, he sluggishly walked to the door with his hands trailing along the ground and his back hunched over, "Come on you'll be fine."

* * *

Despite the amazing attention and publicity the two had received for the stunt they pulled off the day before, they hadn't quite gotten the hero's welcome they had expected. They both and walked into work with the world on their shoulders, only to get an odd hello here and there, an occasional smile, a nod of the helmet and if someone was really nice, a quick 'Good job'.

Other then that, they were back at the beginning, just being two regular catering boys. And that was more then enough to send Mike Wasowski into a bad mood.

"I don't believe it! Just yesterday we had the entire company wrapped in our hands, and now were stuck serving them junk!" the cyclops rambled, being more aggressive then usual as he diced anything food-like in his sight. Not even caring what it was anymore, he threw anything he could grab into the soups and left it up to Sulley to pick out anything uneatable.

He had to admit though, even if he didn't show it, Sulley felt just as disappointed as Mike did. Well maybe he showed it a little in his own way, after all he was pretty sure no one notice the odd fly or spit in their food.

"Look Mike, we tried and failed, there's nothing more we can do. We still made a good impression, maybe we'll get promoted for that" he offered, despite knowing there was nothing he could say to make things better.

Another customer came with an empty plate and Sulley got to his duties, knowing Mike was in no mood to deal with people at this moment, which was probably for the best, they couldn't afford to get fired at this point in their careers.

"Think of it this way" Sulley tried once again, "It's not like we made our reputations any worse, I mean people might not be saying anything but that doesn't mean we're nobodies to them" he smiled.

Mike stopped for a moment and thought over what he said. It took a bit, but he finally let his tension and anger go along with a deep sigh, knowing for a fact that sulking wasn't going to do either of them any good. He put down the knife and turned to face the other. "Okay, you're right... sorry" he reluctantly apologised, which for him was not easy. Sulley didn't dwell on it, despite wanting to, instead he giggled lightly to himself and shook his head.

The doors to the cafeteria opened and Sulley's eyes were drawn away from the cyclops within seconds. Mike gave him a funny look before following his gaze to see what he was staring at with a cocky smile planted on his face.

He was quick to understand and he was hardly surprised, as a group of chatty School kids, each formed in their own little group while being followed by a woman he assumed was their teacher, walked into the cafeteria. Of course, a School trip.

Schools were coming in by the dozens now days to learn about Scream Energy, though it was mostly high Schools now. With students heading to college soon the company was doing its all to provoke interest into the younger generation, giving them the want and the opportunity to study scaring and work in the company. A scheme Mike didn't even want to think about anymore.

But that wasn't the issue at hand, the issue was with Sulley and his creepy smile as he watched the small group of teenage girls walk along together until their teacher stopped them with the other students to have a word.

Mike simply rolled his eye and groaned at his friend, "Seriously Sulley?" he said blankly. "What? I'm just scoping out the talent, that's all. Pretty sure their doing the same" he grinned, noticing a few of the girls glancing his way. He took that as an opening and quickly raised up his hands, clicked with his tongue and gave them a wink, a move Mike had seen from him all to often. "Gimme a break" the smaller monster complained, grabbing a cloth and wiping the worktop to distract himself. Sulley watched as the girls huddled up together and giggled wildly, which was enough to fill him with arrogance, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?!" Mike snapped back, suddenly feeling defensive. Sulley could easily tell, which made it much easier for him, "Oh come on, you have no idea how to handle women. I bet you've never even had a girlfriend" he laughed, distracting himself briefly with doing his job while waiting for the other to snap back again. Surely enough he got what he expected, "Hey! I've had girlfriends before!" Mike boasted.

Sulley raised his brow, "... I've had a girlfriend before" he boasted, though not with as much enthusiasm as before. "I dated a famous singer" a look of pride and smugness found its way to his round face. Sulley crossed his arms in amusement, "Oh really?" he said with little belief. "Yep, Susie Boil, she used to be in my class in the fifth grade" the cyclops mused, "We passed notes to each other all the time. Well we did... up until she went on that talent show and became one of the biggest voices in the music biz.." he recalled, his face becoming blank as he thought back all those years, "She never did replied to my letter... just sent it back.."

"What about you, how many girls have you supposedly had?" Mike quickly asked, snapping out of his slump and facing the bigger monster. Sulley just had to look at him to get him to realise how stupid that question was, "Fifty two, lover boy, soon to be fifty six when I get my pick of those girls over there" he grinned, leaning down on the counter and watching the group of teenage girls who now sat down at a table, gossiping among themselves. However there was one girl who was doing something else.

"You know Sulley, you can be really disgusting at times-" Mike started, only to be cut off with a hand over his mouth. "Mike shut up, look at that girl... She is totally flirting with me" the monster grinned, nudging his head towards the said girl.

Mike tried to pin point which girl he was talking about, and managed to find her easily. She was sat at the very end of the table facing them and could be seen easily through the crowed. She was a tall, thin girl, with glowing pink skin and a narrow looking face. She had five purple snakes that wrapped around her head at the back and fell half way down her face, each one swaying as they had a mind of their own. She wore a simple green strapless dress which came down half way to her tentacle legs. Three long lashes lined along her one giant eye, which focused directly on the two boys behind the canteen.

When she finally got their attention, out of nowhere, she blew them a kiss.

The lads were both taken aback by her brave move as they both gave her goofy smiles. "She is... beautiful" Mike whispered to himself, his eye completely focused upon hers, he was completely smitten as she continued giving them little waves and pulling cute little flirty faces at them. Sulley responded no differently, as he too seemed really smitten, "What is this, the 18th century? She's HOT!" he burst. Using his hand, he nudge Mike out of the way before positioning himself how he wanted, "Out the way buddy, let me show you how a pro does it" he boasted, before raising his hands up and clicking at the girl as he did before.

To his surprised, she looked at him with confusion.

Finally, it was Mike's turn to gloat, "Ohhh I didn't understand. When you said 'Pro' you meant it as in scaring girls away, right?"

Sulley had to quickly brush it off and try again. He held his hand into the air and pawed like a tiger while making roaring noises. This however only resulted in the girl looking more scared then confused, why however, he couldn't understand. Mike on the other hand understand perfectly as he laughed at the ridiculousness faces Sulley pulled and the results they were getting him.

However the blue monster wasn't going to give up without a fight. He blew a kiss at the girl, doing just what she did and hoping it was what she wanted. It was not.

In the end Sulley stuck out his tongue and waved it about slowly and desperate, which of course lead the girl to look at him disgustedly.

Seeing this, Mike grabbed Sulley's arm, knowing she wasn't haven't fun anymore. "Hey cut it out now Sull, you're making her uncomfortable" he said sternly. "What? All I was doing was-"

"Okay class, lunch is over, let's get back to the tour" the high School teacher announced, though with little enthusiasm, as she got up and led all of her students out of the cafeteria room. The group of girls all got up together and followed the crowed, not yet realising that one of their own had stayed behind and was writing something on a small piece of paper.

Mike and Sulley both watched as she looked up at them with a tiny smile and then planted a kiss onto the paper she held. She stood up from the table, holding the paper into the air for them to see, before letting it drop from her hand. She quickly turned away and caught up with her friends, and just like that, she, her School and all the other employers in the canteen were gone, leaving it empty apart from the two canteen boys.

They looked at each other for a second before they both shot off in different directions to get to that piece of paper left on the table. Mike was the first to reach it, mostly because he though to go around the canteen whereas Sulley tried to jump over it and fell to the floor.

The blue monster was quick to get up though and join the other, "What's it say?" he asked eagerly. He grabbed the small note from Mike's hand and looked for himself. On the note were the words 'Call me - Celia' along with a phone number and a kiss mark from her lipstick.

"I did it! She wants me to call her. Yes!" Sulley cheered. Mike hadn't heard him though, as he just stared into space blankly with his smitten smile back once again. "Celia..." he said lightly to himself, his face getting brighter as he remembered how she looked, those sweet little faces she pulled, her tiny smile... the way that she had looked at... him?

He suddenly snapped from his thoughts, only to be met with the sight of Sulley dancing on the spot. Now he was just wondering what he had missed.

* * *

**I always think I'm just gonna write short chapters, oh well.**

**Anybody get my Susie Boil reference? Huh? Huh?**

**Lol couldn't resist :3**

**Please leave a review**


	4. Bowling

**Hey, just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm people are liking this story as it is my first Monsters Inc fic, so hopefully this time I wont go half way through and get bored but I'll actually finish this one. Also a quick response to FickleDelerium - Thank you for the awesome review but no, this isn't a slash story.**

**Okay, well, time to crack on :)**

* * *

There wasn't much change in the weather as the day drew on. Rain still darkened the skies and soaked anyone who dared walk outside. Thunder and lightning was no more innocent either as they clashed through the air and the doors to the local monster School's were locked tight as all students were sent home early.

At one particular house in the heart of Monstropolis, despite it being near midnight now, a light was glowing bright through the dripping window, where a group of teenage girls all huddled in the middle of the floor surrounded by duvets, candy and make up. They were all in pajamas and sitting on pillows, the laughter could be heard streets away.

"How stupid was that School trip today!" a purple four-eyed goth like girl commented before blowing a bubble with her over chewed gum and painting her extremely long nails red. "I know right? I mean who would seriously want to work for a Scream company? Boring!" another teen commented, picking up a pillow and holding it close to her chest.

The smallest and more plumpest of their small group smiled suspiciously as her six eyes took a glance at the girl in their group who was being unusually quiet at the moment, a girl with pink skin and purple snakes for hair. "Oh I don't know, I don't think _everyone_ hated it" the plump monster said, pushing the pink cyclops slightly with her tentacle hand and bringing her out from her daydreams. "Huh, what was that Fay?" the girl asked, not understanding why all her friends were now suddenly looking at her.

Fay pouted her extremely big lips together and snorted while the rest of her friends giggled among themselves. "Hey come on, tell me what you're talking about!" the cyclops pushed, now getting more frustrated as the snakes in her hair hissed at them.

A blue girl, with her blond hair tied back, placed her claw like hand over her mouth, "Oh nothing Celia, calm down. We're just referring to-" "That totally hot boy you were flirting with!" the youngest of the group cutoff excitedly, she looked just like a mini version of the girl who spoke before as she styled her hair the same way and dressed in near enough the same clothes. She had always hoped to seek the older girls approval, but this time she wasn't even close as the girl glared at her.

"You guys saw that!?" Celia cried, now going completely red in the face. Fay smiled once again, "Um yeah, the whole School saw" she said in her deep voice, "but we don't blame you, that guy was some fine piece of work, phew!" she swooned, fanning herself off, the other girls agreeing. Celia wasn't part of it though, the whole situation actually surprised her, "Wait, you mean, you guys think he's cute too?" she said, though with more suspicion then excitement. "Come on, that guy's got it all!" the blue girl, Taffy, commented, "He's big, and handsome... and big" she sighed, lying down and resting her head on her palm dreamily, up until a young voice rang down her ear, "Plus he's blue, which means he's awesome!" the youngest cried, once again not getting the approval she hoped for. "Plus, he was totally flirting back with you" the goth girl finished up, finally taking an interest in the conversations.

Celia's eye went wide as she realised who her friends were talking about. "Oh... yeah, that guy. Umm... about that..." she trailed, not knowing what to say.

She was cut off by the sound of Fay laughing, "Well it was either that big guy or that little beach ball she was flirting with."

"Oh my gosh, shut up Fay, she was not flirting with him!" Taffy burst, though laughing just as much as the other girl. "Yeah, she's desperate, but I'm pretty sure Celia's not _that_ desperate" the goth like girl snorted.

Celia was silent for a moment before forcing herself to chuckle awkwardly, her whole face was now once again red. Her eye gazed down to the floor, preferring to look there instead of her friends who made fun of the small guy from Monsters Inc. She actually felt guilty, feeling it was her fault for what they were saying.

Every comment and laughter was instantly silenced though as Celia's phone began to ring. "Huh?" she exclaimed, picking up her phone and seeing an unknown number.

"Answer it, answer it! Put it on loud speaker!" Taffy whispered excitedly. It seemed like all her friends already knew who was calling and Celia was fearing the worst. Still, she did as she was told and answered the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?" she said shyly.

_"Hey Celia, it's me from Monsters Inc. You left me your number, and I dunno, guess I'm just bored but-" "Oh good job Sulley, tell her you're only calling cause you're bored, smooth" "Will you shut up! I'm on loud speaker! Sorry about that, anyway, me and a bunch of mates, you know the Scarers and whatnot-" "Nobody else is coming Sull.." "Shut up! Celia, do you wanna go bowling tomorrow?"_

Celia had to take a moment just to register the conversation, her friends were already trying to stop themselves from laughing. The problem was though, even though she couldn't see which one was talking, she had a pretty good idea.

_"You still there?"_

"Oh yes, um sorry. Ugh.." she looked at her friends, each one waiting for her to say yes, but if it was the guy she thought it was then yes was the last thing she wanted to say. But what could she do? She didn't want to suffer the humiliation of her friends, and she didn't want to embarrassed the guy on the phone.

"... Bowling would be great" she muttered in defeat.

_"HA Told ya Wazowski!"_

"Excuse me?"

_"No sorry, I was talking to someone else. I'll text you the place and meet you at six. By the way, the name's James. P Sullivan, you can call me Sulley"_ his voice rang boastfully.

"Okay.."

_"... My dad's a Scarer. He's the famous Bill Sullivan-" "That's enough Sull, hang up the phone!" "O-okay bye"_

Celia couldn't even think for herself now as her friends made rediculously loud noises in celebration, she however was too sure if she had anything to celebrate or not.

* * *

"Why did I have to come with you on your date?" the small green monster moaned as he type their names into the small screen below him, registering themselves into the system and setting up the bowling alley. The music was pretty loud, blurring out different kinds of techno tunes that didn't actually have lyrics to them. The whole place was a glow with neon lights and different flashes from the arcade games, there was a lot of chatty noises and cheering, not to mention it wasn't the best smelling place in the world.

However, it was a Saturday, and every Saturday evening Sully and Mike would go down to their favorite bowling alley and play a few games. Sulley had a much fairer advantage though and would usually win, as he was stronger, bigger and a lot more sporty, but that didn't make Mike any less, he was good but just not as good.

It was a nice little tradition they had, one they had decided not to give up with their cutbacks, especially if Sulley was getting up in the night to work on the apartment himself, they were saving a pretty good amount and decided to keep Saturday how it was.

Up until Sulley decided to invite a girl.

Mike shifted his eye to the lay-about who sat down on the bench and rested his feet upon the small table in front of him. The bigger monster could see the foul look on the others face and gave a light snort, "Come on, you know it's not an actual date. I want to see if this girl is any fun before making her my girlfriend. Sides, I'm gonna be showing her my moves" he said, while slowly slicing his hand through the air, "So I'm gonna need you to get the food and drinks so she wont miss the show" he smiled.

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" the cyclops commented, completely bored by his friends arrogance.

Sulley just chuckled to himself, not really getting how serious his friend was being. His eyes soon trailed past the green monster and rested upon the door, waiting for it to open. It was now 6:10 and the blue monster was starting to feel nervous. What was taking her so long?

It must have shown though, due to the fact that Mike was now standing next to him and looking surprised to see him like that. "You okay pal?" he asked concernedly. Sulley, realising what he must have looked like, stood up and brushed off his shoulders before smiling. "Oh please, I'm fine! Come on, she's just a chick after all" he said loud and arrogant.

Mike however was no longer looking at him, "She's right behind you."

Quickly turning around, Sulley was met with a tall, slender pink one-eyed monster, with crossed arms and a lowered brow.

"Celia! I'm so glad you made it" the big monster shouted happily, putting on a bit of a show. Celia however, was anything but, "Good to be here" she mumbled with no enthusiasm.

There was a small moment of pure silence, even the background noises seemed to go quieter as the two stood about awkwardly. Sulley raised a fist to his mouth and gave a small cough while Celia rubbed her arms.

Mike, feeling this was too painful to watch, poked the big monsters side, "Hey Sull, it's all set up now" he hinted.

When seeing Mike next to him, Sulley realised there was something he had forgotten, "Oh right. Umm Celia, this is my roommate" he introduced, placing his hand on a surprised Mike and pushing him slightly forward towards the now smiling girl. "Sorry I had to bring him, but he just can't be alone without me" he tried to whisper but failed as the smaller of the three rolled his eye before it laid upon the beautiful girl in front of him, noting that she looked no different then how she did when he first saw her... she was still perfect...

"Yes well, what he's not telling you is that I gave up happiness for lent this year" he joked, his confidence picking up as the pink girl placed her hand to her lips and chuckled to herself. He could feel a toothy grin forming at his lips as he watched her brush back her hair and send him a sweet little smile.

Boldly, he held out his hand, "Mike Wazowski, by the way. When you leave the introductions to Sulley, people tent to not realise I have a name."

Laughing once again, Celia gladly accepted his hand and shook it, "Well I'm sure you know my name... Unless Sulley forget to mention that as well.."

It took him a moment, but Sulley soon realised that they were both taking cheep shots at him just to make each other laugh... Time to break that up. "Okay, okay, haha very funny. Can just play now?" he said, turning away from the two, leaving them to just watch as he walked to the alley.

Mike gave a short laugh to himself and shook his head before turning back to the other cyclops. She smiled directly at him and he just couldn't help but smile back. He looked down as soon as he realised the two were actually still holding hands. A blush instantly came to his face as he pulled away with embarrassment, taking Celia by surprise also, and even disappointment. "Uhh... Let's go bowl" he smiled, quickly pacing up to Sulley's side and leaving the girl to sit by herself of the bench.

Mike could only rest him arm on top of the small screen and sigh to himself as he watched her play with her hair. "Hey Mike, you put me in first right?" Sulley asked, not even noticing what his friend was doing or who he was looking at. "Yeah sure" Mike stammered, snapping awake from his thoughts and taking his eye off the girl.

Sulley stretched and cracked his fingers loudly, "Well here I go" he boasted, picking up the heaviest bowling ball and bouncing it in his hand. He sent a small wink towards Celia, making sure she was watching, before spreading his feet in position and stretching his arm all the way back before throwing the ball down the alley. In a matter of two seconds the ball had zoomed across the floor and knocked every single pin down.

"Strike!" Sulley cheered wildly, throwing his arms in the air and jumping about. He turned around, waiting for his friends praise, but instead all he found was Mike sitting next to Celia with his chin resting on his hand and a smitten look on his face as the two were deep in conversation.

Sulley let his arms drop to his sides, his mouth was no different as it hung loosely at them. He had just opened the game with a strike and neither of them had noticed?

"Mike!" Sulley whined, slumping his shoulders in frustration. The green monster's eye flickered to him for a second before he realised what he was doing. He quickly stood up and ran towards Sulley, leaving Celia behind in annoyance. "Hey you got a strike, you the man" the cyclops laughed, holding out his hand for the other. Sulley rolled his eyes, "Now you notice.." he complained, but still took the high four, "You're up."

As Mike picked up a much less heavy ball, Sulley sat himself down in the spot his friend was formally on and placed his feet up on the table. He sighed comfortably and placed his arm around the young girl next to him. Celia smiled politely, but removed his arm and shifted further away. Not taking the hint, Sulley moved along with her and got close once again. "So, do you go bowling much?" he asked, striking up a conversation.

Celia laughed to herself lightly, "I've played once or twice, but I'm not that good" she admitted shyly. "Nah, come on it's easy. I'm sure you'll be great at it" Sulley said, placing his arm over her shoulders again, much to her disapproval as she grunted to herself.

"Woho, we are even my friend" Mike gloated as he approached the two smugly. "What? You got a strike as well?" the bigger monster cried, taking his arm away from the relieved girl and getting up to check the screen, "You never get a strike, how did you do that?"

"Haha, I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't pay attention. Okay you're up Celia" the cyclops said, dusting off his hands and motioning to the alley. "Show us what you got" Sulley cheered, grabbing her hand and walking her forward.

Celia blushed as now both lads were watching her, "Okay... but I'm really not that good" she shyly said. She walked up to the bowling balls and picked up the one made for monsters with no fingers, only she didn't hold it in the best way. Instead she held it in her arms like a grocery bag and faced the 10 pins in front of her. While Sulley and Mike had cheered her on, they were now more just watching, both looking as uneasy as the other.

Brushing a snake back lightly, Celia bent herself down and allowed the ball to fall out of her arms.

She stood up with a fresh breath and watched as the ball went... slowly.

Mike and Sulley walked up to her side, painfully watching as the ball rolled down the middle, slightly moving towards the edge... Slowly getting there... Finally hitting the edge... any moment now... nearly there... yep, the ball just rolled off the alley and missed the pins.

The boys smiled very uneasily and sympathetically as they faced her, but she didn't really need to look at their faces to know what they were thinking. "Ugh, I told you I was bad" she moaned, placing her face into her hands completely embarrassed. "No no, it was... good, honest" Mike chuckled nervously, trying to make her feel better, but even he could say it convincingly.

Celia drew her hands slightly away and looked at him with the corner of her eye, feeling foolish, she pulled her hands away and brushed off her dress, "Maybe you guys should just play without me" she said, heading back towards the chairs.

"No way, come on we can teach you" Sulley offered, grabbing her arm and bringing her back. She stood next to Mike as they both watched the blue monster pick up another bowling ball. Cracking his neck side to side, Sulley positioned his feet once again and stretched his arm all the way back before taking a swing and letting the ball roll. He cheered when 7 pins fell to the ground, leaving just a few left standing.

"Do you get it now?" he asked, no longer gloating but facing the unsure girl. She paused before she admitted, "No not really."

Mike decided now was his turn, "Sulley she'll never learn with you just showing her, she needs to do it herself. Come on Celia" he said, taking the girl's arm and walking her to alley while the other monster stood aside.

Not wanting to be involved, Sulley sat down on the bench and watch as they two got awfully close together in front of him. He smiled at first, but then raised his brow as a thought came to him and he realised there was something not quite right. He watched as Mike picked up the right sized ball for Celia and guided her on how to hold it, he placed his hand firmly on hers, just to make sure she had a good grip? Right? Not only that but he stood behind her and helped to stretch her arm all the way back, his fingers getting cozy as they brushed on her wrist.

"How do I stand?" he heard Celia ask, her voice sounding a bit more flirty the usual, "Oh that's simple.."

Sulley, who was no suspicious, straightened up his back and watched them a bit more intently, however his face showed no emotion as he tried to figure out what it was that bugged him so much.

Mike helped his date stand correctly and not only now did he have his hand on hers, but he helped her keep perfect poster by resting his once free hand on her hip, a gesture she seemed to like as she blushed a little. With a few more reassuring words, Mike pulled her arm all the way back and together they threw the bowling ball down the alley, rolling it fast and knocking down 9 pins.

"Yes!" Celia cried, jumping up in the air and waving her arms, "I did it, I can't believe it!" She quickly turned to the grinning monster who stood next to her and threw her arms around him, which he gladly accepted and returned.

Sulley continued to watch as the two laughed and held each other... for a long time... a very long time...

His eyes widened instantly! That was it! He finally realised what was bugging him so much!

"Hey Wazowski!" he called, his voice getting low and a bit more threatening. The two pulled away guiltily as the big monster walked up to them, not looking happy at all.

"You guys used up my turn! I wanted to try for another strike" he complained, placing his hands on his hips in annoyance. Mike simply brushed him off though, "Get over it, we're not competing this time, we're having fun" he said, "I'm gonna get us some drinks, I'll be right back" with that he left the two monsters alone together and walked to the bar.

Celia watched him and let out a dreamy sigh, which was unfortunately cut short by the sound of Sulley's laughter, "He's a good teacher huh? Helps by the fact he's such a nerd" he said finishing with a short snort.

Pouting in annoyance, Celia took a sharp breath and breathed away all of her frustration. She smiled and turned to face the bigger monster smugly who simply raised his brow curiously and watched as she made her way to the bowling alley once again. Without so much as a stumble, she picked up the heaviest bowling ball and spun it effortlessly on her hand. She expertly positioned her feet and leaned her body in the correct way, she stretched back her arm, without so much as a struggle or a sweat, and with perfect confidence written all over her face, she threw the ball forward, letting in slice through the ground with sonic speed and smashing every single pin down. It was the perfect strike.

Sulley's jaw had never opened so far before as the girl flicked her snake hair and faced him proudly, "You're right, he is a good teacher" she smiled innocently before walking past the frozen monster.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. _Ever!_**

**Took me two days to write this -_-  
**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


	5. Change Of Plans

**So much writers block, I wanna do so much for this story, but kinda feel like it's gonna be too long if I do :/**

**I now it doesn't have that many fans, probably due to the fact I'm a rubbish write and struggle to spell properly, but I don't really want to bore the few fans I do have. So now, because I can't think of much else to write after the last chapter I've unfortunately had to resort to this story technique, didn't really plan on this happening either, but what else can I do.**

**So I hope you enjoy the story how it goes.**

**On another note I've updated the last chapter a bit, just changed the wording a bit in some places and I should be doing that with the other chapters as soon as I get my laptop back.**

**Thanks and enjoy x**

* * *

Everything in his life had changed from that first date in the bowling alley, the date that was supposed to be his best friend's. He felt it was one of the best nights of his life, but then so did Sulley, who figured he had a real shot at this girl. Mike remembered who she was supposed to be there for, and as the weeks past by she had continuously agreed to the countless invitations Sulley offered her, whether Mike was there or not, which luckily for him, most of the times he was. It was three weeks later and Celia had came to the factory to visit the two after School, she had come after Sulley phoned her up, cheering about the new promotion the two lads had finally received.

No longer were they suffering with the unpleasant job that belonged to the catering team, but they were now Can Wranglers, a title they both took pride with. The job involved the two working with the scream cans that got used on the Scare floor, they were in charge with organizing and distributing the cans, sometimes even delivering the can's to the Scare floor itself.

Their jobs were amazing and Celia had wanted to congratulate them in person, the memory however was still vivid and painful enough for Mike to remember as if it was just two hours ago. Celia had came to the factory, but not alone, she had brought her entourage, a group of teenage girls who giggled annoyingly and teased the beautiful cyclops as they waited by the main reception.

Mike hadn't wanted to embarrass her, not in front of her friends who were clearly swooning over the big monster he lived with, but... he wanted to see her so badly.

Raising his arm high, waving slightly, he had called her name, almost expecting her to simply ignore him, he wasn't sure why though or where this sudden lack of trust came from?

But despite what he expected, it wasn't what he got. Celia had heard and looked at him, her smile couldn't be wider as she ran to him, forgetting that her now confused friends were even there and ready to judge. This was the part of the memory that he could stand, the part that wasn't painful for him. He could recall as she nearly fell to her knees just to reach him, stretching her arms around him as best as she could and burying her head on top of his.

She hadn't cared that her friends were now staring, or that they were talking, laughing or whatever, nor did he think she would even start to care what they would have to say to her afterwards. She just squeezed him once more before pulling away, but leaving her hands gripped on his shoulders. Her smile was just amazing to him, and that beautiful eye of hers was making his heart beat faster then what was normal.

There was only one thing in Mike's life that he had wanted so badly, he only ever had one dream in his life that he devoted himself too, had refused to give up on and let his mind become possessed with obsession. He had wanted to be a Scarer, but that dream was destroyed in front of his own eye. Ever since that day, the day he got expelled from Monsters University, he had promised himself he was never going to go through that kind of pain again, he was never going to let himself want or wish for anything that big ever again, he was now a slave to concentrating on the now, on the present. Getting a job, moving out, staying with his friend. That was all he was allowing himself to have.

But now that she was here, now that he had Celia in _his_ arms, it was more then he had ever imagined. His hands were resting on her slender waist, and their faces were mere inches away. All of his feelings, his hopes and ambitions came flooding back in a matter of seconds, despite pushing them away for years. He had the same feeling that he had when he held the Scaring Trophy after thinking he had won the Scare Games, the feeling of victory washing all over him. In his mind he could hear the crowds cheering once again, everyone cheering his name in celebration as the most perfect girl he had ever seen in his life started to lean closer into him, her lips pressing together more and more the closer she got.

His fraternity brothers were holding him high in the air as she came so close to him, her lips were practically against his. This time he had made it though, this time without cheating. He was the winner and he had truly earned his prize.

Which made the memory even more gut wrenching for him as he didn't even see it coming.

Sulley had showed up once again with an arrogant smirk on his face and pulled the surprised Celia up from the ground, away from Mike's arms, and then stole a hug from her. She could only glance at the cyclops guiltily as he watched his best friend hold the girl of his dreams tightly and possessively. However there was nothing she felt she could do, she returned the hug with less enthusiasms and congratulated him also on the promotion, but what was just a friendly gesture to her had been seen as an opening to him. He had secured her face in his hand and forced his lips onto hers.

The Scare Dummy had woken up.

From that moment on, Mike had nothing to do with her.

Sulley made them an official couple, proudly introducing her as his girl. Everywhere they went they held hands, and if not then Sulley had his huge paws resting happily around her waist. Mike didn't go with them on their dates anymore, after that moment he hadn't spoken one word to Celia and he hadn't been so involved with his roommate either.

When the blue monster came home after his dates he would always do the same, fall down onto the old couch they bought not so long ago, kicked his feet up and rambled on about how lucky he was. He never seemed to notice when Mike would just randomly leave. He didn't even know where he was going, he would just get up, walk away and hope to go somewhere nice.

Usually the pub, however tonight was different. Tonight was definitely different!

It had been three months now, and for the past few weeks Sulley hadn't been out on dates or anything. He mostly ignored his phone, leaving it to ring.

His ringtone however was driving Mike insane. The small round monster threw his bedroom door open and glared at the larger monster before him, his fists balled together tightly as he marched forward.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? She's called you five times now!" he yelled angrily while gesturing to the ringing phone.

Sulley didn't seem to even notice though, he didn't loose his focus for a second and carried on painting the walls. "Sorry Mikey, but my hands are kind of dirty" he smiled, finally stopping his work and showing the other monster his paint covered hands.

Mike had to admit, even though he could hardly look at Sulley anymore, he was grateful the other monster had decided to become so handy. He had started fixing up the apartment which was a big relief, but then decided to leave it unfinished when he started dating Celia. It was at that point that Mike had to take over, which he knew was a bad idea to begin with as he didn't have a clue what he was doing. If anything he probably made the apartment worse.

So a few months later, when Sulley had picked up a screwdriver and had started to work again, Mike was ecstatic... and confused.

Things had started to become clear though when Sulley started using the apartment as an excuse to get out of dates with Celia, and this was something that ticked Mike off more then anything else, because why steal her away if he didn't even want her?

"Sull, that is not good enough" he stated, plane and simply, "You promised Celia you were gonna take her to this show for ages, you said she was really excited about it."

"I'm sorry okay, but there's too much to do" the monster replied whilst slumping his shoulders, almost as if he was sulking over the matter. It was short lived though as he suddenly got defensive under his roommates scolding look, "I thought you didn't even like her" he snapped before going back to his work.

This stuck something deep in Mike as he backed down a little, for the first time he had no idea what to say or how to respond. So he did the only thing his mind would tell him to do, ramble. "I-I-I-I d-don't like her... I-I mean, I do like her, not like like her obviously, that would be weird as she's y-your girlfriend... is she? Of course she is! You know I forgot who we were talking about, who are we talking about again?" he finished by crossing his arms and grinning nervously.

Sulley stared for a moment, raising his brow in suspicion, but decided to shrug it off.

There was once again a strange silence that they had become slightly used to lately, due to recent events. Usually it would lead to Mike going to his room or Sulley getting back to work, this would actually have been the case had the phone not started to ring again.

They both turned and watched as it buzzed around noisily, neither one made a move towards it though.

Mike just found himself sighing tiredly, so now it was six times she had called. Yet he knew there was no way he could answer that phone, despite how much he wanted too. "Sulley please, I am begging you to answer that phone, it's giving me a headache" he complained as he pulled on the brow of his eye, his roommates ringtone sounded like a cat being put through a blender, but even he knew that that wasn't what was really bothering him.

Sulley rolled his eyes and blew air from his sealed lips, even he was getting annoyed now and he couldn't ignore her all night. He reached his hand out towards the still ringing phone and picked it up, his finger hovered over the answer button.

Suddenly the monster froze as an idea formed in his head, along with the big grin on his face officially feeling like a genius.

"Here, tell her I'm sick" he laughed, throwing the phone towards the smaller monster. Mike had to think fast, not just to catch the phone but to understand what his friend was asking him to do, "What? Are you crazy?" he shouted before throwing the phone back to which the other caught with one hand.

"No it's perfect, you tell her I'm sick then everything's fine! I don't have to go to a boring show and Celia won't be mad at me" he smiled, still seeing no flaws in his plan.

"And what does Celia get out of it? You told me she's been waiting to see this play for months, how can you be so selfish?" Mike snapped back, there was no way he was going to help the big monster get off easily. Seeing that his roommate wasn't going to give in easily, Sulley threw his head back in annoyance and groaned loudly, "Well if you're so concerned about it why don't you go with her?" he said sarcastically.

Mike opened his mouth to shout something back but found that no words had come out, nothing that he thought he wanted to say anyway. Now he was really thinking about what Sulley had just suggested, _him_ go to the show with Celia instead of Sulley... and have it be just him and her... alone.

As it turned out, despite it being just a simple joke, Sulley had also thought the suggestion over as well and was now smiling at his new idea. "There we go, it's perfect, tell her I'm sick then you take my ticket and go in my place, what could go wrong?" he said to himself, loving the idea more and more with every word that left his mouth while ignoring the sudden protests Mike put up.

"No no no no no no no no no NO! I am not taking your place- Agh!" the smaller monster cried after Sulley answered the phone call but quickly threw the now active phone to the panicked Mike. He struggled to keep it secure in his hands as he caught it, but when getting his grip he placed it to the side of his head and whispered a shy hello.

"_Mike? Is that you?_" he heard a sweet little voice call out from the other end.

"Ugh... Yes, hi, this is Mike... Umm, listen there's been a light change of plans..." The nervous monster explained akwardly, knowing that his last statement had more meaning then one.


	6. Big Mistake

**Okay so the last chapter didn't really have much going so I'm hoping this will add a bit more depth to it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was 1:30am and all the lights had been switched off in the building. Mike had to stretch his hands out and feel along the walls to find his way to his apartment. He must have stubbed his toe about five times now as he tripped upon the unnoticeable step in his way. A silent yelp was all he made, knowing that if he was too loud then a neighbor would wake up, or worse, Sulley would wake up.

The last thing the cyclops wanted was for the big monster to find him coming home this late, especially as he just spent the night with _his_ girlfriend.

Finally he made it to the top floor and found himself standing outside of their apartment. His hand slowly reached out to the doorknob, but instantly retracted. From the crack beneath the door, he noticed a light was still on inside, which could only mean that either someone had broken in and decided to switch the light on, or Sulley was still up. Oh how he wished it was the first one.

He had nothing but guilt written all over him, he was no where near ready to face his roommate yet, what could he even say? Sulley wasn't an idiot, despite first impressions, he would know that there is nothing innocent with being this late home, not after the evening he just had anyway.

He didn't plan it though, nothing was planned. All he wanted to do was go to the show and then go home... but it was just too hard. He waited for her to show up and when she did... he had completely forgotten how beautiful she was. She had tied her snakes back, wore a green shirt and blue skirt. The tickets were already in her hand and she just smiled at him.

It felt so natural to be with her, to buy her snacked at the store, to walk her to their seats, enjoy every single moment of the famous Broadway show Screaming In The Rain. He should have ended it there though. Once the show was over he should have just said goodbye and left it at that, but instead of calling her a taxi, he took her arm and walked her to The Hidden City cafe where all they did was talk about anything they could think of. They had completely lost track of time, even when the cafe owner kicked them out at closing time and Mike had walked Celia home.

It felt so good just be with her, but that was it, it felt too good and not in a pal way either. There was no excuse he could think of, no way around it, they had gone on a date. He liked her and he knew she liked him back, at least he assumed so, especially as when he had walked her to her house he had lingered a little saying goodbye and then turned to leave, only for the tall thin cyclops to chase after him, grab his arms and threw herself down onto his lips. Nothing stopped him from leaving after that.

Mike sighed heavily, thinking back to his stupid mistake. He pushed her away when realising what was happening, he knew it was wrong and there was no way he could do it to his best friend... but just one look into her confused and embarrassed face and he had made up his mind, as he put it "_The hell with Sulley!_" before pulling her down to his level and kissing her once again.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now not so much.

He couldn't put this off anymore though, with a deep breath Mike opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. He found Sulley still in the same place he was when he left him hours ago, by the window painting the walls. Only he had moved on to a different job, now he was messing around with the windows themselves putting up some blinds. The cyclops looked around the entire room, and sure enough the big monster had plastered, painted and even made a few shelves that still needed to be put up.

He had done a lot in the hours he had, he hadn't even noticed the cyclops come home.

Seeing this as an advantage, Mike slowly tip toed along the room towards his bedroom. He was however spotted as his foot stepped onto a loose floorboard which made a large squeak.

"Hey buddy, you're back early" the bigger monster said when looking over his shoulder at the sudden noise, only to see his friend. Mike however looked like a dear caught in headlights, "I-I am?" he questioned, wondering what the other was meaning. "Yeah I thought you'd be gone longer, what time is it?" Sulley asked, quickly turning back to his work for a moment.

When realizing his advantage, Mike quickly swiped his hand out to the digital clock resting on a small work table that read 1:30am and threw it into the trash. He smiled widely, "Why it's only 9:00, we didn't stay out long" he chuckled nervously.

"Huh, I didn't realize, so how did your date go?" Sulley teased in a happy voice and turning back to his fried, however he seemed oblivious to the stunned look on the cyclops face. "It wasn't a date, nothing happened!" Mike shouted defenselessly while crossing his arms, his eye gazing at anything that wasn't his roommate.

Sulley raised his brow, "Relax I was just kidding. Sorry you had to spend the whole night with her" he shrugged.

"That did not happen, nothing happened!" Mike yelled back even louder this time, taking a threatening step forward and glaring angrily. Sulley raised up his hands, "Woaw take it easy Mike. Boy was the show that bad or something?" he asked, completely taken back by his friends behavior.

Mike paused and just took a moment to think. He quickly calmed down and looked away feeling sheepish. "No the show was fine, I'm just tired that's all" he replied. Sulley laughed to himself quietly, "She keep you up talking huh?" he asked, to which Mike just shrugged. "I guess you got a lot done huh?" the cyclops asked, wanting more then anything to change the topic.

Sulley stood high and proud of his work, "Yep, just needs a little more work then we can start getting some real furniture, no more sleeping on boxes" he joked. Mike attempted to smile, but found it hard. With nothing more he could think of to say, the cyclops clapped his hands together, "Well I guess I'm gonna turn in for the ni-"

"Mike wait, what's wrong with your mouth?" the big monster asked when suddenly noticing a large red stain on his friends face. Mike, almost panicing now, raised his finger to his lips and then looked down to see he had Celia's lipstick smeared all over his face. With his eye wide and full of worry, he laughed awkwardly and tried to smile with innocence, "Oh y-yes, that... Umm... T-There was chilly at the show! Yeah, who knew you could buy a pot of chilly at a theater, right? Boy I just couldn't resist, I must of got like five pots or something, unfortunately they were a little too spicy, heh. Kinda burnt myself you know, boy it was hot" he rambled, moving around the room a little and making a bit of a scene, hoping it was convincing enough.

To his surprise, it was. "Seriously? You can get pot's of chilly there? Why didn't you bring me some? I love chilly" Sulley complained, while sounding somewhat happy though.

Mike tapped his fingers along his face, taking a moment just to think of his next excuse, "Sorry buddy, I didn't think" he answered, and with some truth as well, "Besides I don't think you would have liked it that much, now when I say hot, I mean _hot_. It sure was embarrassing with Celia being there" he laughed again, looking down a little.

Sulley chuckled lightly, "Yeah I'm pretty sure _that_ wouldn't have put her off" he muttered. Mike suddenly froze for a second before looking his roommate dead in the eye, "What do you mean by that?"

As if still not fully realizing what he had said, Sulley chuckled to himself more and shrugged to himself, "Well come on, I mean no offense buddy but I doubt a little hot sauce is gonna 'ruin your chances' shall we put it" he said playfully. The cyclops however was not seeing the fun side of it as he crossed over his arms and stared at the other monster like he was interrogating him, "And what would you say _is_ 'ruining my chances'?" he asked while quoting with his fingers.

Now, suddenly feeling the tension, Sulley started fiddling on the spot, not really sure on how to answer, "Well you know" he laughed, only for Mike to raise his brow, "Look seriously, no offense but I just don't see her ever being interested... in a guy like you."

"A guy like me?" the cyclops repeated.

"I mean don't get me wrong, you're a great guy and you'll find someone, but you know, not someone whose that hot is all I'm saying" he defended, now just trying to be as sensitive as possible. Mike was not feeling the affection though as he tried to hide his anger and annoyance as best as he could, "So basically you're saying she's out of my league?" he asked accusingly.

"Well I mean don't take it personally, I just saying that she's beautiful, popular, and you're just... well you know, short and a bit nerdy, that's all. You'd be better of with a book worm kinda girl instead of the prom queen" Sulley explained, rubbing the back of his neck before smiling friendly as if he had just solved all their problems.

Mike's eye twitched for a moment and he froze angrily, then out of no where he clasped his hands together and smiled with delight, "You know what Sull, I think you're right. Besides it's not like I even want Celia, as you say she's too much of a 'prom queen' for me" he said cheerfully while quoting once again, sounding a lot smoother then before.

Sulley breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew, glad you're not mad then, felt a bit awkward then. Up top" he invited, holding up his hand to which Mike high- fived. "No problem pal, glad you were honest. Like I said though, it's been a long night so I'm going to bed" he smiled friendly before turning away and going to his room.

Before closing his door, he head Sully yell a goodnight to him before shutting him out of sight. When he was completely alone, the smile from Mike's face instantly transformed into a snarl as he knocked over a near by box. "Thinks I'm only good for book worm huh? Thinks he so perfect this his big arms and fangs and stupidly tall height" he mumbled to himself as he walked to the other side of his room to grab a cloth to wipe his face with. When any trace of lipstick was gone, he went straight to his mobile that rested on his bed. He picked it up and then scrolled through his contacts until he found the right name. In a sudden spur of the moment, he did something he promised himself that he would never do. He sent a text.

_'Hey Celia, it's Mike. _

_Do you want to go out again this Thursday?'_

* * *

**Whoo end of chapter :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will update soon.**

**Oh yes, and just to try and raise a little more interest, I will be adding Randall into the story soon as he seems to be the pride and joy of the fangirls here :P**

**Please leave a review xx**


End file.
